youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Paula Crock
| alias = Huntress | age (2010) = Weisman, Greg (2011-10-14). Question #13551. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-10-14. | age (2016) = | species = Human | gender = Female | hair color = Black | eye color = | relatives = Lawrence Crock (husband, separated) Jade (daughter) Artemis (daughter) Roy Harper (son-in-law) Lian Nguyen-Harper (granddaughter) | affiliation = | powers = | weaknesses = Restricted mobility | equipment = Wheelchair | first = 108 | voice = Kelly Hu }} Paula Crock, née Nguyen, is the wheelchair-bound mother of Artemis and Cheshire, estranged wife of Sportsmaster, and formerly known as the criminal Huntress. History Early life Paula and her husband were both criminals. During one of their crimes, Paula was crippled, and as a result took the fall for her husband. She spent the next six years in prison, during which Artemis was raised alone by her father, and Jade ran away. Weisman, Greg (2012-04-24). Question #14657. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-04-25. 2010 Paula was eventually released from prison and returned home to Artemis. She spoke in private with Lawrence, stating that she had gone straight and that she wanted Artemis to not become a criminal like they had been and that she wanted him to leave. Lawrence expressed his doubts, as it would be impossible to leave the life for their daughter. Unknown to both them, their conversation was overheard by Artemis who became more determined than ever to become a better person. Batman and Green Arrow found out Artemis had become a vigilante, and confronted Paula about it. Paula was afraid her daughter was in trouble, and begged the two heroes to keep her on a straight path. Batman and Green Arrow eventually offered Artemis to become part of their new covert ops team, but Paula was saddened that her daughter insisted on hiding her true identity. Artemis received a letter, but Paula opened it and read it herself first. It was a full scholarship to Gotham Academy, a prestigious school. After showing her daughter the letter, Artemis declined the invite, because her friends went to Gotham North High. Paula was very upset at this, and Artemis reluctantly agreed to go to Gotham Academy. Paula did not take kindly to Artemis's attempts at sleeping late on what should be her first day at Gotham Academy. After having been trapped in a dimension without children, Paula was happily reunited with Artemis, who had helped stop Klarion's plan. After Artemis returned from an adventure with Green Arrow, she was exuberant, and told her mother all about it. Paula was happy for her, and let slip that she begged Batman and Green Arrow to help Artemis out. This sparked a fury and an insecurity in Artemis, who had always thought her place in the Team was based on her merits alone. After coming home from a failed mission, Artemis completely ignored her mother, needing some alone time in her room. Paula did not know her estranged husband Sportsmaster had snuck into the room. 2016 Paying her respects to her daughter at Gotham Cemetery, Paula thanked Wally West for his support over the past two days, which Paula labelled as the hardest of her life. Crying, she commented that she could not have coped them without him. Relationships Artemis Crock .]] Paula Crock obviously cares about her daughter very much, and is determined that she takes every opportunity make sure she has a good life—opportunities that she never had. She was strict on her, even threatening to take away her "extracurriculars" if she did not do what she say, however it was only out of love as she wanted Artemis to go to a private school to gain an quality education and chances she would never normally get. Sportsmaster Paula's estranged husband for several years. The two used to be in love, however, after going to jail and becoming paralyzed from the waist down she wanted to better her life, but he scoffed at her. This was enough for her to show him the door. Background in other media * In the comics, Paula Crock is the Huntress and later the Tigress, the wife of Sportsmaster and the mother of Artemis, her successor to the Tigress title. She is, however, not Vietnamese, but a Caucasian American, born Paula Brooks. Paula's post-''Crisis on Infinite Earths'' origin somewhat resembles Artemis's life in Young Justice: coming from a family of criminals, she had a crush on Manhunter (Paul Kirk), and did everything to become a member of the All-Star Squadron. Their love was doomed, however, and she later veered from the straight path. * This is Paula's second animated appearance: in Batman: The Brave and the Bold, she made a cameo in "Aquaman's Outrageous Adventure" as Sportsmaster's wife, in her Tigress outfit. Appearances References }} Category:A to Z Category:Gotham City citizens Category:Humans Category:Individuals